OUIJA
by MiapAndaPen
Summary: Lydia leads Ouija sessions with the pack in order to communicate with Allison. What happens when they find out the real reason why she's angry?
1. The first session

They chose the dustiest, creepiest part of the boathouse; which was something out of a horror movie, burning candles provided the only light, tables and chairs were missing while the rest of the furniture was coated in dust; some of their dead friend's belongings were placed next to the famous board game: Ouija. (The purple scarf she wore that day snow covered her boots and the pen Scott gave her on the first day of school, to think that she still kept it..)

"Come in" she gestured to them, her voice raw (was she crying). Scott, Kira and Issac all entered the dark room in a single file.

"Have a seat" she spoke again with the same tone. None of them needed instructions as to how to do that but she did have to inform them that they had to clear their spirits of all emotion and their minds of all thoughts. Scott had a hard time doing the latter seeing how close he used to be with her, a glance at Lydia made him feel less alone.

Lydia was adjusting their fingers on the wooden indicator shaped in an upside down heart form, when she was finished she put her own then removed them to say before the opening the session:

"I wish Stiles was here" she looked at all of them in a row.

"I think it's best if he's not" Isaac answered, worried that he might cause Allison's anger with his presence; the point of the session was only to speak to her, contact her through the other world's portal. Kira nodded in understanding, she didn't say much since they told her about the idea but she was willing to help with anything she could, and that was enough to work with.

The banshee placed her two fingers back lightly but firmly, and focused her mind into the session:

"Hello" she started hesitantly "Allison. Can you hear me?"

Silence.

"It's not working" Isaac said, she shot him a glare then ordered: "that's because you have to concentrate. empty. Your. Mind."

The werewolf closed his eyes in an attempt to 'concentrate'. They all ended up thinking mostly about the hunter and the question asked: could she hear them?. And slowly, very slowly the wind picked up and they felt the indicator move around the board:

'YES' it indicated, near the sun. Lydia's face brightened but she also found herself crying, one hot drop slid across her cheek. The others were the same, minus the tears. It was working! Happy that it did and sad that they had to communicate with her through this board and not see her. Some Ouija stories mentioned that if the energy was strong enough, she would actually appear, but with this level of focus: they'd better be grateful for getting answers at all.

She swallowed and was ready to ask again but it moved faster this time, as if time was running out and it spelled out:

12-13 then immediately after that: 'S-T-I-L-E-S' only slower this time.

The wind around stopped moving indicating that she might've left but it wasn't before a 'GOODBYE'.

"Twelve thirteen, Stiles. What does that mean?" Kira, who was the one taking notes asked in confusion.

Lydia wiped her wet cheek: "I don't know, but it must be very important"

"A warning?" Isaac suggested the probability, 'his death?' Was the part left unspoken.

"Or she just wants to talk to him" Scott tried, hopefully.

"Twelve thirteen" Lydia's eyes shined with realization. "A date"

"This Friday." Kira finished.

._._._.

The preparations for the next session were a bit more firm this time. Lydia insisted on gathering as much energy as possible, so it was decided to happen at Oak Creek cemetery, at night and with the presence of all those who knew her and were dear to her, the last part was unnecessary since her dad had already left town so that the members of the circle didn't change except for Stiles who had to be convinced. It was Scott's task.

._._._.

"Door's open" Stiles said from where he was laying on his bed, stopping Scott mid-way to knocking:

"Hey"

"Hey" Stiles replied. Scott stood there awkwardly waiting for Stiles to sit or shift his position but instead he did nothing, so he just sat on the edge trying to find a way to start talking, he's been thinking all the way and still couldn't find a start.

Apparently he was tense enough to catch Stiles' attention, who searched his eyes before finally sitting next to him and asking:

"How was it?"

"It was-" Scott said, finally finding words "It was good"

The human raised an eyebrow, Scott figured that wasn't exactly a word to describe a ouija session with a deceased friend but went on anyway.

"We talked, she-" there goes nothing "she sent us a message, to you"

"To me?" He echoed in surprise, the alpha nodded "well? What did she say?"

He knew this would catch Stiles' curiosity, he just hoped it wouldn't turn out as bad as he expected it to be so he just handed the paper that Kira wrote on:

"That's all?" He asked after reading the one word and two numbers.

Scott nodded again.

"The date mean anything to you?" Scott knew any date Stiles related: his birthday, his father's, mother's, first day at school, first day they met (don't judge, it was Melissa's birthday) and the list goes on; Allison, he knows just as much (minus the parents, too formal, eh) and as far as he can tell, that date was foreign to both those lists.

Stiles was deep in thoughts, frowning as if a missing memory would surface any minute, but then nothing.

"Not that I remember" he said shaking his head.

"I think she just wants you to be there" Stiles snapped his head up from the piece of paper he's been holding the whole time "in the next session"

"We've talked about this" he said in a tone that indicated that he didn't want to actually talk about it again.

"It's just a session" He said, the almost instantly regretted it.

"No- it's not, just a session" he said in a low bitter voice, Scott didn't have to wonder what caused this reaction from him. He could hear his heartbeat rising in anger so he decided to lay low for a few.

"What if It's just a warning?" Stiles suddenly spoke "what if she's like a psychic ghost and is trying to tell me that I'm going to die this Friday, huh?"

Stiles doesn't even believe in ghosts. It's an excuse.

"Lydia would've known"

"Lydia's not psychic."

"I know" Scott replied.

"You keep forgetting"

"So you're not coming?"

"Unless I'm dead. Even if I'm dead" Stiles answered.

._._._.

"He's not coming?!" Kira asked, Scott shook his head.

"Did you tell Lydia?" She questioned glancing at the strawberry blonde from across the room, she was talking on the phone.

"Not yet"

"You should" she encouraged "she might want to convince him herself"

He nodded and went up to the banshee, from where he was standing he could hear the conversation on the phone:

"Thank you, yes I understand" her tone showing that she wasn't exactly pleased with the answer she was getting from the other line, when the latter was cut she turned to him:

"Who was it?" Lydia looked like she was going to say something but then changed her mind "Chris"

"You called him?"

"Tried to, the reception said he moved yesterday"

"Did you get anything from Stiles?"

"He's not coming" he gave away. Lydia gave him wide eyes.

"You were supposed to talk him to it" she reminded.

"I did" he answered "He said he'd rather wait and see what happens"

"Well I had a plan B just in case"

._._._.

"Lydia, this is your worst plan yet" Scott admitted shamelessly.

The girl in question looked geniunly surprised "what's so bad about it?"

"Everything" Isaac replied in union with Scott from where he was sitting on the couch.

"It could work" Kira tried, going on Lydia's side.

"Can't we just do this outside?" Scott tried 'fixing' Lydia's plan.

"No, the neighbours would think we're hippies" Lydia simply answered.

"So we're breaking in through the windows?" The beta werewolf guessed.

Scott sorted out something out of his pocket: "I have a key"

"Wouldn't it be too obvious going in from the front door?" Kira asked.

"We'll just get in from the windows"

"Like thieves" Isaac added.

"Unless you'd want to pretend it's Christmas and slide through the chimney" Lydia offered.

"I'd go with windows"

._._._.


	2. The men in black

It was a Thursday when they tried breaking into the Stilinski house, Lydia's plan consisted of that first part then, they would have to sneak in to the basement and do their whole spirit talking thing counting on the ouija board to draw from Stiles' presence and not participation while hoping really hard that neither Stiles, his dad or the neighbours would catch them in the act.

What a great plan...

They nearly failed in the first step.

"Shit" Isaac jerked back, holding into his burned finger like it was stung by lightning:

"Mountain ash" Scott whispered. Lydia slid her finger to the powder and brushed some of it off, giving them entrance.

They found themselves in the living room, behind a couch (great!) Kira sneaked a look to warn them that the sheriff was in the kitchen, Scott informed them he could hear Stiles' heartbeat upstairs but Isaac on his side said that he could hear it coming from the basement.

"That can't be, unless there's someone else in the house with them" Lydia realized.

"Guys, I can hear two heartbeats upstairs"

"I think it's three"

"I think they're three too!"

They were finally getting loud enough for the sheriff to suspect something weird going on, they heard him ask:

"Stiles?" Then after a brief silence "is that you?"

"Shht, I think he heard us"

"You think?"

"Shut up!"

They even quit breathing for a few seconds, Lydia subconsciously put a hand over her mouth.

Kira was about to glance up again but Scott pulled her back down, putting an index over his own lips.

Isaac gave them round eyes, Scott agreed: the man was getting closer, even Lydia could hear him, Kira paled.

He was going to find them.

Footsteps were getting closer.

One step, followed by another. Scott could feel him from the other side of the couch, some anxious part of him told him that if he was stranding up from a good corner, he could see Isaac crouching, Kira freezing, Lydia trying to get absorbed by the fabric and himself doing the same.

The door suddenly swung open with a small creak; it was the front door.

And Stiles came in through, sliding in like a cat.

Footsteps were getting less audible until they vanished in the hallway to where their friend's real heartbeat was caught, must've been the fourth they've heard until now.

They all released a breath of relief then Isaac turned to him:

"Who's in the house with them?"

It was a very good question. If Stiles just came in, then there must be like a whole pack of who knows what out there, hiding in the shadows waiting to eat their faces. Scott decided the ouija session could wait, the rest of his friends agreed.

While the Stilinskis found it the perfect time for a father and son time, one by one they snack back from the window that thankfully non of the Stilinskis noticed un-mountain-ashed and open.

"They probably know we're here" Kira panicked.

"If they're supernatural at all, they didn't have to cross the mountain ash" Isaac added.

"Maybe they had someone like Lydia" the young alpha suggested, glancing at her.

"I don't like this." Lydia whispered.

"Well you're the one who said we should go through the chimney, Santa" Isaac replied.

"Ho Ho Ho very funny!" she snapped back.

"Okay, Isaac and I we'll jump through Stiles' room, While Kira and you stay to watch" Scott said impatiently.

"You're seriously leaving us behind?" Lydia asked, clearly stupefied at the idea of standing in the middle of the night at someone's porch, people would seriously re-make the rumors of her being the town's whack job all over again, the thought alone was unpleasant enough.

"It's okay" Kira pronounced, apparently okay with this "I'll be with her" she put a hand on Lydia's shoulder making her look smaller (she wasn't wearing heels because of how uncomfortable it would be sneaking in and out windows with it) Lydia twitched.

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Kira's hand went back to her side in an instant, but it was too dark to see exactly which emotion her face displayed. Probably apologetic.

The banshee sighed "I'll stay." There was no point of this debate as long as she didn't have the ability to jump two floors up like the two other werewolves did, Kira's intentions were good, but Lydia wasn't useless either.

Scott jumped first, It was always too unreal, too impressive to witness, and needless to say the neighbors could fuck themselves because Werewolves exist and they weren't theives either.

Isaac, before doing the same turned to Lydia for advice:

"If you see anything, just scream." She rolled her eyes and watched him fly to the targeted open window then slide through just like Scott did earlier. Kira was still by her side.

._._._.

They were men in black.

Once Scott penetrated inside the room, he smelled something different, then three shadows with steady heartbeats passed by the room, wearing black.

Isaac was in next, and judging by his expression he sensed the foreign presence too. They were not supernatural but they weren't familiar either.

"Good lord!" Exclaimed one of the figures in pure horror; he was coming towards them in hesitant short steps. Holding what seemed to be a necklace.

"Oh!" Another black robe dressed man came in next, same hesitation, less shaking. He was tall with a slim face. Also holding what appeared to be a book.

"By the name of the father-"

"The son-"

"And the holy spirit, I demand that you leave this house, immediately!" All but shouted another man, holding a crucifix; waving it at their faces.

Then it hit them.

These guys were priests! The necklace had a cross sign and the book was the bible! They were priests!

The two werewolves looked at each other, Isaac looked like he was about to laugh for eternity but held by confusion. Scott wondered for the reason that brought them here.

They were also expected to speak, since apparently they were mistaken for spirits... So Scott searched for a way to deny it without having to explain the reason they just jumped up two floors.

"Look. Guys, we're not who you think we are" he tried, even to himself he sounded unsure.

The shortest priest took a step back and said, louder than any of his peers:

"Flesh and blood!" He started reading straight from the book until the oldest of the men stopped him (Scott even wondered if the short priest was a priest at all) and calmly asked:

"Who are you, my son?"

"I'm Scott, he's Isaac."

"Very well" he said, sitting on Stiles' bed "have a seat then" they did, Isaac chose to stay the far most possible away, in Stiles' desk chair while Scott just sat next the priest.

When it seemed like they were going to just sit there in silence, he spoke up again:

"You know, Scott." He started, as if he knew him from a very long time "Stealing, is a destructive sin" Scott looked at him with round eyes "Let the thief no longer steal, but rather let him-"

"Holy god! What are you guys doing here?!" Stiles appeared by the door, saving their asses from this very awkward situation. His poor choice of words was hopefully non intentional.

"Stiles!" Scott stood up, so did Isaac, they looked even more awkward doing so. It was like this situation could be read a thousand different ways without anyone figuring out the real reason they were in Stiles' bedroom with three priests.

"We came to check on you"

"Didn't exactly seem like it, since you used the windows, which I'm seriously considering sealing" Before Scott or Isaac could say anything else he added:

"Let's do this downstairs, they need to finish up 'purifying' this damned house" he added the air quotes for emphasis and seemed to be using the wrong language on purpose, seeing as he looked annoyed even angry at someone going around his stuff or just the 'purifying' thing in general, this made Scott think it wasn't his idea.

._._._.

Lydia shivered against the wall next to Kira as they both waited.

"Have you ever tried climbing up a window before?" The banshee asked Kira, who seemed deep in thought.

"No, but I can try"

"You'll probably have to do that soon" she said. Kira, still deep in thoughts (apparently not about the same subject) answered instead:

"He's still not over her, isn't he?" kira asked, the strawberry blonde seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't think he'll ever be over her" Lydia thought out loud "She was his first love"

Kira just nodded.

The chirping of crickets filled the air before silence could reign.

But not for too long, the front door was open. Their heart sank deep in their chests thinking they would get caught (almost again).

Stiles opened the door wide and searched for their faces until they were spotted:

"Ever heard of knocking?" He said, they went in quietly.

Lydia's plan right...

._._._.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" He said after he gathered them all in the living room, his father apparently back to the kitchen, but they were pretty sure even the ones upstairs could hear him.

"You came here from the windows didn't you?" He looked at Scott who looked at the carpet, Isaac looked at Lydia "And you stayed to watch." the teenager glanced at the two girls, Lydia but her lip and Kira looked at Scott.

"It was Lydia's plan" Isaac accused. Lydia's head turned to him in an instant, probably to shoot him daggers. Stiles didn't look all that surprised.

"We were trying to protect you from the warning. They heard someone upstairs and thought it was something dangerous" Kira said rapid fire.

"Why do you have priests in your room?" Isaac asked, Stiles glared at him for a brief moment before answering:

"Wasn't my idea, apparently Melissa convinced my dad to get them do the purifying thing." Scott's eyes looked up, Melissa? Like in, his mom? But his mom didn't tell him anything about this, they never had priests come over, she would never-

"After I told her I could hear her voice, sometimes even see her. She probably doesn't want to admit that I'm going crazy."

"By her you mean-" Lydia asked, for the first time speaking.

"Allison, yes."

"Well maybe you're not going crazy, maybe it's a sign-" she tried.

"It's not a sign" he dismissed, shaking his head "what kind of sign tells you to go kill yourself every night? I don't sleep because of that." He admitted. Lydia mouth was shaped an 'o' she looked at the rest of her friends, they were the same. This time Scott spoke, a frown of concern crowning his face:

"You know you shouldn't listen"

"I try."

"Did you try a psychiatrist?" Isaac asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

"You could join in a session, we could talk to her, find out why she's telling you that" Lydia tried again.

"You know, Just ask her for me. At least you have a few minutes left before something comes up" he gestured to the clock, it was near midnight.

He then remained silent.

Until Kira had a question: "When do you see her?"

"At night, occasionally in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon. It's random." He shrugged.

"You should really see a psychiatrist" Isaac repeated.

"I know." He mumbled.

* * *

 **This chapter (unfortunately) didn't contain the next Ouija session (that's because the real reason Stiles didn't want to do it had to be revealed)**


	3. The second session

Midnight approached, and the pack members were losing their patience. Scott knew Stiles was stubborn, probably one of the most stubborn people he's ever known but he still couldn't see what would hurt him to just sit there and watch them perform a Ouija session, really.

Occasionally, one of them would come up with an argument and shoot it at Stiles, who would shoot it back. The priests who were upstairs left. The sheriff, who heard everything -obviously- was still at the kitchen, waiting or sleeping.

"We're not just gonna sit here and wait, are we?" Lydia asked after two other minutes had passed, she was the one with the plan and the one trying to convince him, she was failing at both.

"We might." He answered, somehow his tone suggested that it was probably time for them to leave too. But they were far from doing that.

"we're not even doing it here." Lydia insisted. "You don't have to participate and we can stop it whenever we want" It'll be over before you know it, it was like convincing a child.

Scott eyed Stiles. For a good minute he looked like he was about to punch someone, then he finally answered:

"Fine. But don't expect a ride."

"It's okay, my car's parked not too far" said the banshee. Hiding her victory smile.

._._._.

Scott took Kira in his motorbike. While Lydia drove Stiles and Isaac, they were all heading towards the cemetery.

"You know there's a superstition-" Isaac started.

"Would you stop?" Stiles interrupted.

"-That Fridays and thirteens don't mix well" he continued anyway "I'm serious"

"Yes, very nice. Now drop it, that's not very helpful considering it is a Friday thirteen"

"Better be informative than nothing"

"Not in this case, no"

"You two shut up!" Lydia said behind the wheel.

The longer the drive took, the twitchier Stiles became (calling shotgun was probably not the best decision he's made that night). When the portal finally appeared: 'OAK CREEK' was written at the top, indicating they had arrived.

Scott a little ahead, killed the engine, took the helmet off while Kira was already on her feet, waiting for the rest, they went out.

They were gathered near the portal, when Isaac made eye contact with Scott he gestured at Stiles, Scott noticed what was wrong: Stiles' breathing, when he focused his hearing was fast and his heartbeat as well. He noticed that the other wouldn't stop staring at the sign.

"Stiles" he said, his hand went over to Stiles' shoulder but then noticed that he was shaking, sweating. Did he, like the rest of them remember what horrors had they seen in this place? Did he remember that everyday?

"Do you want us to leave?" Kira asked.

"No." He said, no longer looking at the writing "no, it's okay. Let's gets this over with"

So they went in, all at once. And sat down at the spot Scott would never forget, he was remembering too, every. single .thing.

Kira sorted out her notepad, Allison's belongings. Lydia the ouija board and candles while Scott and Isaac were trying to empty their minds in this impossible situation. Lydia had a few tears on her face when she lifted her head to tell them:

"Let's start" she put her fingers first, they did next except for Stiles, the session leader took several deep breaths before speaking again:

"Hello, Allison" her voice tight "If you can hear me-"

The indicator moved!

It went straight to a 'YES' near the sun, before the banshee could even finish her sentence.

There was no time to waste, so she went straight to the point:

"You sent us a message last time, to Stiles." She glanced at him, he wasn't even looking at any of them, too focused on the board itself, and maybe a little paler than usual (okay, a lot) his arms crossed "He's here with us." She added.

Their fingers were uncontrollably moved to an answer, it spelled out:

'JOIN' Their gaze went to Stiles, who was whiter than the winter's snow. Scott gestured for him to do as she said, Lydia nodded in encouragement. Isaac and Kira didn't, they weren't really sure that was a good idea.

His two fingers trembled so bad on their way to the upside down heart Scott almost leaned in to stop them, when he finally reached it, did the wind really pick up.

The candles went off.

Something was carried along, dust, leaves but neither of them moved a muscle. The tips of their fingers felt cold against the indicator that moved again.

It went up, then to the far left; the corner of the board. Then went back to the center, it repeated the act into all three corners left of the board, like it was trying to get free. Stiles almost took his fingers back but Lydia stopped him in time. Before they could panic, there were two extra fingers on the board with them:

"Oh my gosh!" Lydia gasped.

Allison, was there.

Scott heard Stiles' heartbeat raise intensely, his own did. She was there, she was really there. In her dress, with her crossbow and wearing her glove. Allison.

"Don't remove your hands" she said, because they all looked tempted: Lydia to hug her, Scott to never let go of her, Isaac to embrace her and Kira too. Stiles, when Scott glanced at him, was looking down at his own fingers, his eyes shining with tears.

"I miss you" she said, the young alpha's gaze came back to her: how he missed her scent! Why wasn't it present too? Her voice, oh god.

"We miss you too" Lydia answered in a sob, her smile so big behind the flow of tears her eyes released-

"Scott" she said his name and it was enough for a tear that had long blurred his vision to be free, he wanted to look at her forever.

"You did a great job, I'm proud of you" she said, they smiled at each other, a smile that had a secret meaning for both of them, a promise to always love back, endlessly and infinitely "You too Isaac" Scott hadn't noticed the beta werewolf was crying until now, but despite all he smiled back "Kira" she said, thanking her for everything she did with a look.

Allison then turned to Stiles, he made eye contact for just a brief second then decided otherwise, shame eating at his face, he couldn't.

"Stiles" she said, "I'm glad you're here" she wasn't smiling.

The Stilinski eventually found his voice, it turned out so husky Scott almost didn't recognize it:

"Why-" he seemed surprised by his own voice, he swallowed "was that really you, out there?"

Allison, who was sitting there with them, who looked so real, faded a little, no , disappeared for a second before coming back, Isaac glared at Stiles like it was his fault but Kira looked concerned, like if he loses focus she might disappear forever.

When she came back, her expression blank she answered: "Yes."

Scott mouth dropped open.

"Why?" Lydia asked, looking just as baffled as the rest of them.

Her face was still expressionless when she explained "I did what I had to do. I-"

"Who's there?" A voice sounded from a little far, it was coming closer by the minute:

"GOODBYE" the indicator said, because by the time they all turned back she was gone.

Lydia answered back and closed the Ouija board quickly.

They were all gathering their stuff, the candles -off from a time ago- the scarf, the pen, themselves.

And hurried to their cars before a silhouette of an old man could appear from the shadows.

._._._.

"I'm gonna kill him." Isaac said angrily, once the car was on.

"You could get in jail for that" Lydia warned.

"He's old, no one would notice" they both turned to this newly born serial killed in the car (Lydia almost stopped the car just to do that) "Especially if I'm good at hiding his body"

Stiles stared at him "Oh my god, stop that!"

"We could just scare him" the beta werewolf tried again.

"He could have a heart attack!"

"Well then good for him" he answered. They could literally picture him slashing the man's throat open so Lydia made a mental note not to slow down until they were far enough.

After a few minutes of silence driving.

"Did your grandma play it before?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"Yes, This used to be her board" she answered.

"My mom figured out she was pregnant with me through a ouija board" He confessed.

"Who was she communicating with?" Lydia questioned.

"A gynecologist?"

"I don't know"

"Did you ever play it with her?" Lydia unleashed her curious question, he didn't look like he would mind after all.

"Once." He said "We tried it to speak to my grandpa" he answered. Spelled it all out in polish" then fluently he said: "umrzesz, you will die"

The rest had round eyes.

Before anyone could ask further question Lydia pulled the car in the driveway.

._._._.


	4. Another message

After all, Stiles didn't die at midnight. After Allison's message -telling them that they would get good chances if it was that particular date with that person-(the part of Oak Creek was totally Lydia's) so maybe, the next step for them would be to look for one of those dates if they wish to see her again.

The last session ended brutally, she didn't even have time to talk to them. They didn't get enough of her to get them through the day, on their own. So they gathered again and started theorizing.

"But why would she do that?" Asked Kira for the second time.

"She said she had a reason" Scott answered.

"Doesn't make it a good reason" Isaac said.

Lydia who looked lost in a long chain of thoughts suddenly spoke: "Do you guys believe in death prediction through dreams?"

._._._.

This reminded Scott of the first time she told him about the Ouija board:

"It will work" she had said, with a rare shine in her eyes he hadn't seen in forever, which made him say:

"-we've never done this before" it was like a correction (not a stop) to her hopes and expectations, but he wasn't as stubborn as Stiles or Isaac because by the next three words he was in: "we can try" she said.

As for Isaac, Scott was there with Lydia and was as equally surprised by the banshee's arguments as the beta werewolf himself (probably because she never had to use them with him):

From things like 'I can hear her voice at night.' To "She's leaving us messages: remember your chemistry book, it had a note on it-"

"You mean this" Isaac opened the book, the first page had a small neat arrow drawing on it, with ballpoint pen.

"It's just a mark, I could've written it without me remembering" this didn't discourage Lydia:

"What about the one in my car, you were there when it happened" Isaac was there indeed, the banshee called it a window appearance. On the window she wrote in clear English: 'MISS YOU'

And of course Isaac remembered that -how could he forget- and since he was just as impatient talking to her as the rest of them he said yes. The main reason they were all afraid was of dissapointment. Because just like it could work, it could not.

Kira had this thing with loyalty she wouldn't miss it for the world, so she was in too, Scott was the one to convince her and Stiles. But while he succeeded with her, he wasn't that lucky with his best friend when he opened up with a 'Hey, we're doing a Ouija session come join!' not literally, but he looked optimistic. Like really optimistic. Which seemed to go right over Stiles' head.

"What am I going to say if it works? hey sorry I killed you, let's be friends again? Scott..." He glared at him like he just said he quit being a werewolf. Or that Lydia's a werewolf. Or that werewolves don't even exist. Which made him feel weird. Because it wasn't what he just said.

"That wasn't you" he said, meaning more with his words. you know that wasn't you, everybody knows that wasn't you.

"That's not the point" he cut him off "It could've been anyone else. What would you do if I killed you" he said, Scott didn't come prepared for this "then summoned you with a board game?"

Was he implying that they were disrespecting her by doing this?!

"I would've talked back and said that it wasn't you" he simply answered, because Scott was a true alpha in the second place after being a good hearted human being.

"Exactly, but not everyone is like you"

Scott remained silent to that, before trying again:

"You don't have to talk to her"

"I'm not coming." He said and it sounded firm.

"I'm not saying you should"

"Oh- you're saying a lot more than that" he was.

"I'm not coming." He repeated, maybe for emphasis or maybe was he sending him out. Either way Scott could hear a rising heartbeat that wasn't his own.

._._._.

"I don't." Isaac said without hesitation. "I used to wish for death so much I ended up dreaming about it, in every possible way. 'Guess it never happened, that's why" he shrugged, Scott's eyes were chocolate beads, covered in emotion and he was speechless, there wasn't much to be said to that, except someone in the room seemed to always find words -not necessarily the right ones, but he did-:

"Me neither" Stiles said. "No offense to your grandma" he added glancing at Lydia "but other than supernaturals I ain't buying it" Scott looked at him, somewhere deep down he knew Stiles believed in little stuff (looking back at his psychic ghost story, he was definitely blabbering back then) but also had the certainty that he didn't not believe everything (he was the first one to tell him he was a werewolf after all).

"But Allison is like- supernatural now, isn't she?" Kira asked, with obvious hesitation in her voice.

"I had a dream last night" Lydia finally confessed, their eyes went straight to hers. Trying to figure out how they didn't know that earlier, or how she didn't speak before now. Thinking she was asking that because of Stiles. Noticing how thoughtful she looked since yesterday for the first time.

"Who was it?" Isaac questioned.

"You were all" she said "in a dark forest, and it was raining" her voice started turning into whispers Stiles had to lean in to hear "blood."

"And then you just started- _dying_ , one by one" she continued.

"Did you ever had dreams like that before?" Scott asked.

"Sometimes."

"Was it more frequent before or after..." Stiles asked.

"After." She whispered.

"As in this week, isn't it?" Kira guessed, she nodded "yes." Was her answer.

._._._.

It was later decided that they would do another session tonight, because it was still Friday. They would have to make sure they get no interruption and enough focus.

"-yeah, wait 'til I get my anti-glare goggles" this time they really glared at him, he just sighed.

"Don't think you're too important" Isaac said in annoyance "We wouldn't be bringing you if it wasn't for her requesting it!" Stiles laughed:

"Bringing? _Me_?"

"Yes!" The other snapped.

"Would it make any difference if this guy didn't come?" Stiles asked no one in particular, the beta just rolled his eyes.

"-I mean, you sure made no difference a while back, you know" he raised an eyebrow. Tension was building in the air like someone sewing a long crochet thread in lightning speed.

"-Even though she saved your life, you still showed no good use of it." Kira gasped. Isaac's eyes were yellowish, Scott didn't have to check to see it:

"Stiles..." Lydia said, Stiles still didn't keep his eyes off Isaac who took a step forward growling, fangs exposed, eyes a glowing yellow-

"Isaac..." Scott said.

Scott stepped in and held Isaac back by the arm.

"We're all here for the same reason" he said "and we need everyone to do this" he was still holding Isaac -now shifted back- "that's why we have to stop fighting and start thinking of a way to get answers" he let go of the beta, they nodded towards each other. Scott looked at Stiles who just looked back.

._._._.

Lydia held the planchette in her hands like it was made of gold, she stared at them in a row twice before putting it on the board.

The five of them were sitting at the same room of the boathouse they chose for the very first session. It was still dusty, creepy. Candles were lit, Kira's notebook was open and they were doing some sort of meditation where you try to focus all your thoughts on Allison (because that's what they did the last times and it worked).

One by one, they put their fingers on the upside down heart and took a deep breath.

Lydia, before starting the session warned: "Don't take your fingers off the board" she was looking more at Stiles. Then she swallowed:

"Hello, Allison. Can you hear me?"

There was a brief silence before the wind started whistling. Then the indicator moved slowly to the usual answer:

'YES'

"Can you- make an appearance?" She was obviously choosing her words carefully.

The windows rattled before the temperature dropped a little, and in the cold of the room she appeared again.

And it was just as splendid as it was saddening. Seeing her, then remembering her life/death status.

She was wearing the same as last time, which was the same as her time of death. The hunter looked sad seeing them too, she wasn't smiling this time; she spoke fast.

"Lydia- I" the indicator was spelling the same as what she was saying, speeding to catch. They had to fight not to let go "I'm sorry I had to do what I did, I'm sorry"

In confusion, Lydia asked: "What did you do?" The indicator was speeding more even though she wasn't speaking, Kira took notes.

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"Oh my _god!_ " Stiles exclaimed when the window suddenly opened, the indicator was moving in circles and the candles died.

"DON'T say that!" A voice that resembled so little Allison's warned. The planchette was only making two connected circles, an eight figure was formed non-stop.

And he let go.

At this point, they were all at different stages of panic: Kira, who was done taking notes looked at Scott for guidance. Scott looked confused just like Lydia possibly as to what could have made her say that, tempted to leave the 'heart' and read the notes. Isaac had a little focus left not to let go, but was scared and curious enough to try and read the notes from where he was sitting while waiting for the other voice to speak again. But everyone noticed that Stiles let go, eventually they did.

"Allison?" Lydia asked, unsure.

Silence.

The banshee tilted her head gesturing for Stiles to put his fingers back.

" _Do it_!" Isaac mumbled.

He put them back.

Silence.

Lydia pursed her lips.

They all ended up closed eyed, trying to concentrate. Otherwise it wouldn't work, that's the rule...

Out of nowhere, the planchette started 'heating' under their fingers, started off warm at first. And it moved to spell a word. They all internally read it.

'M-O-M' it said.

They exchanged looks, the door creaked open, the wind was active. The planchette burned.

It flew from their fingers and escaped to the floor as if trying to hide.

The pack members with round eyes watched it stop, the seance leader eventually spoke:

"Goodbye"

._._._.

They did a good amount of staring between the planchette, the board and Kira before the latter read form the notebook:

"He's making me. thE key is to die. the door was never shut. eight. eight. eight. eight. eight. eight. eight. eight. Love. Promise. mom."

And then they all spoke at once, the keywords to the notes.

then shut up. Stared at the planchette again.

"I don't get it"

"Me neither"

"It has to mean something" Lydia said.

._._._.

 **a chapter posted the same day it happened? (Not date) hmm...**

 **It's not the strangest thing that happened while writing this fic anyway. '-'**


	5. Family reunion

They spent an eternity trying to figure out the slightest clue from the few words Kira had noted during the last session. They each had a copy, and their minds. But only ended up realizing that the number eight meant anger -not sure what eight eights meant in this case- and that she was talking about the sacrifice the three of them did:

"When you did the sacrifice" the strawberry blonde started "Deaton said it opened a door in your minds"

"And you said that the final stage is death" Stiles glanced at Kira, who nodded.

"Allison said that the door was never shut" Isaac said.

"And that the key is to die" Scott finished.

Pause.

"So, if the door was never shut, you guys are eventually gonna get killed?" Kira asked, then bit her lip.

Finally the two in question answered by keeping silence on their sides. They were both a little paler than usual. After a moment they found words:

"That was her warning?" Stiles swallowed, Finding the air suddenly thick, somehow he sounded disappointed, like everybody dies, so what?

"That's why she was telling you to kill yourself? To protect you from a worse death." Lydia concluded out loud.

"But she could've told me that too" Scott said.

"She probably knew it would suck sideways" was the other werewolf.

"Sorry" he added after earning a few glares.

Lydia didn't even blink when Stiles looked at her.

"Well we can't just keep asking her to clarify things if she keeps answering with riddles"

"I don't think she meant it like that" the Kitsune said.

"I say you guys try to close that door as soon as you can" Isaac offered. And that was that. Didn't think much about it when they decided to move to the other parts of the message before consulting anyone else about this. The other parts in this case were-

"Mom is not a he" Lydia repeated for Stiles' benefit:

"It could be a typo" he said, clinging to the idea.

"No" the rest said in union.

"Then you must've missed a letter"

"I didn't" The kitsune said confidentially.

"Well then somebody explain who that 'he' is" he said, scratching his head "assuming it's a dead person"

They remained silent to that before Scott -to everyone's surprise- jumped in his seat:

"Guys" he said "I don't think she was talking about her mom"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of this" he held up a printed piece of paper (another one):

"Is that from the bestiary?" Lydia asked.

"Most likely not" Stiles answered "but you can say that"

"It says that it has another meaning in Ouija" the McCall said. "It means that there's an evil spirit trying to pass as the person we're trying to contact" they all dumbly nodded to that, as if it actually clarified anything before Stiles snapped:

"That doesn't make evil spirits real either, does it" everyone one but Kira gave him a weird look "you know what I mean, evil ghost thing?" he said.

"Not necessarily a ghost..." Scott said before giving it a second thought.

"I feel like we should all get clear on this" Isaac said, looking them in a row "what do you think we were doing for the past week, Stiles?"

"Talking to Allison" Lydia answered instead, then checked if Stiles would mind, he nodded.

"What she said" he answered, Lydia smiled a little and they never spoke of it again.

._._._.

Before seeking actual help on this, something else had to be done: the cemetery.

Because not only was it strange, illogical but also they had to go back to check if anything. The old man's sudden appearance made Scott decide to investigate, especially after the approval from his pack:

"I'll go" Isaac jumped in, Scott and Kira both made surprised faces at the sudden and urgent need. Stiles and Lydia didn't look all that startled, Lydia was pursing her lips and looked hesitant while Stiles smirked wide and folded his arms against the wall.

"What is it?" Scott asked, knowing that there was an 'it' going on.

"He's going to-" "Nothing!" cut him Isaac, the rest just raised their eyebrows because he started to look like a kid.

Stiles spoke anyway:

"He's icing the graveyard guy" he said hastily before Isaac could stop him. Isaac, now looking away, Kira looked even more surprised.

"Isaac?" Scott asked, clearly not wanting a 'what' answer.

"I'm not" he muttered.

"You better not" Lydia muttered on the same level.

._._._.

The two werewolves eventually ended up investigating Oak Creek another time, while it was almost night (that time where the sky is hesitant, dark, but not _dark_ yet) they found goo on the floor or blood, it was some sticky substance that was black, and was only a few drops trail leading to where he knew they did their Ouija session.

They soon realized that someone else was keeping them company, there were two steady heartbeats, two familiar voices. So they stepped behind a bush and waited, glancing from behind the branches, driven by curiosity.

It was the old man from the cemetery and the short priest:

"You brought it?" The first one asked, his voice muffled by the handkerchief on his mouth, the other didn't answer, he handed him a piece of cloth Scott immediately recognised.

"Good." The muffled voice said. Something about the way he said it made Scott twitch a little because he knew that voice.

Soon the place illuminated, candles and light suggesting they were up for something. The werewolves just hoped the hiding place would hide them enough to know what that something was.

The old man was now talking in a weird language (Latin?)

He kept doing that. Isaac groaned behind Scott.

"What?" He said when the latter turned to him with an arched eyebrow. "He's annoying"

"Don't. Do. Anything" the alpha said firmly.

"wasn't going to" Isaac reassured. "Not yet" he added.

And it was good ol' Oui-freaking-ja all over again. They were putting their fingers on the planchette, which was on the wooden board. Putting the fingers thing obviously demanded for the sick guy to let go of his handkerchief, revealing very much Gerard Argent. With his bleeding nose and well,... yeah.

Scott, while recognising him, did the calculus in his mind. Why was a Gerard argent with a fake-priest? Wasn't this supposed to be about Allison and Did they even have enough energy to talk to her at all?

Gerard, manipulative, evil grandfather, would she really listen again?

The icing to the cake wasn't that though, because both werewolves got obvious answer on that question. Of course she would listen, if her dad was there.

And he was.

"You're late" Gerard said, getting his mouth wiped by the newest one in the group. And guess who forgot to close their mouths...

Gerard got back on the latin-ish chanting. They were all closed eyed.

The bush they were hiding behind was moved by a violent wind, almost giving them out (not like the others would notice...) But the wind was reacting back to the chanting until it stopped. Isaac witnessed a father-daughter hug, full of love. He wanted to step in so bad, almost like the spot had better gravity on him, luckily there was Scott. Or unluckily, because that was Allison right there.

She let go. Turned around, looked right where they were hiding, a little to the left, where his eyes hid behind a thick branch... Then away and never back. Disappointing. Sad and frustrating.

"We have news for you" the oldest Argent spoke up, getting her attention. Making Isaac hate him more. Seriously, what was stopping Scott so much from turning the green light for cracking this man's skull?

The way he didn't even have to try to make Ouija work. The way he was dying (who bled like that and still survived?) But still looking like he had so much more under his handkerchief (he did, that's not even a pun) were all making Isaac more than willing to take him out.

But still, he wasn't.

"It's about your mom" he said, Scott beside him twitched, breaking a branch, but not enough sound to catch anyone's attention.

"What about me?" A woman walked in, short hair, intimidatingly looking, at nowhere but her daughter.

Scott tried to make his gasp as low as possible, Isaac himself found this an overly dramatic entrance. She could've just showed up fashionably late like Chris, why bother?

He also noticed, that next to Scott -from where they were hiding- neither could tell whether or not she was spirit shaped or not.

After all, she was dead.

She had to be.

._._._.


	6. The worst session

"Why."

Allison was crying.

"Allison" Victoria said flatly. But even from where they were hiding, tears were spotted.

"We wanted to tell you this before..."

" _Why?"_ Her daughter just screamed, and it echoed, and it was full of rage. Scott admitted to himself that he'd never seen her that angry before. Ever. The wind reacted to that as well, almost uncovering them for a second time. The candles went off. Immediately. All of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And for some reason Scott's heart broke for hearing that, all he's ever wished was to see her safe and happy, even if he wasn't the guy she chose -that realization came a little late- but knowing for sure that she knew suffering, even in death was... unbearable.

"It was to protect you-"

"And look how that worked" she hissed "all this time- Do you know how much I needed- DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WISHED YOU WERE ALIVE?!"

"and I am"

"BUT I'M _NOT_!" the last word caused everyone to flinch, the closer the worse. Because it was venomous, it was an off time bomb. Its uneven smoke was making tears stream at the Argents faces, minus the first arrivers: the grandfather and the fake priest.

Allison cried along, her body -or ghost- shook along. It was horrible. But she spoke nonetheless:

"I'm _dead_ " came a helpless whisper "and there's nothing you can do about it... How are you even my mom?!"

"How are you even my parents?!" Her eyes darted, then finally rested coldly on the fake-priest who shivered silently.

"Allison" Chris started, it came out hoarse and broken. The werewolves suddenly felt as if they shouldn't be there. The girl looked even more real than she had been after her father spoke again "- you have to understand that it was for the best" her gaze softened a little the candles beside her lost balance and started falling on the cold ground:

"I'm at mercy of your sessions, It's hard to control a shape and I don't even have a body. I'm nothing. And you know what else sucks about being nothing?" They all remained silent, even the constantly moving wind stopped to listen.

"I'm always... so _angry_ " she said turning full focus to the only uncovered non-argent...

 _Snap_!

And boy he screamed when she snapped her fingers.

Twisting his neck.

His body falling to the ground made a sound, but it was inaudible since everyone gasped loudly in surprise.

Scott and Isaac, standing still, were frozen with shock.

Then she started fading. But not before promising:

"I'm coming back for my friends, and I don't want you to join"

Isaac was the first to run.

._._._.

They made it to Scott's, beaten and out of breath. When they burst into the house looking like they were chased by an army of flying monkeys the rest just looked at them with raised brows:

"Allison" they both said, in union panting.

Then sat down, and explained to the group how Victoria Argent was still alive, which got them to see the same reaction as themselves only on different faces.

"What the-" Stiles gasped "I should start doing the killing from now on, otherwise gravediggers will be unemployed"

They didn't leave out the slightest detail, mainly because Isaac couldn't contain himself on the part where she killed a guy by a snap of the finger, that guy also happened to be the fake-priest who was not long ago 'purifying' Stiles' house:

"You mean a hunter in a Halloween costume"

"Pretty much"

And no one slept for the rest of the night, still discussing it, instead of resting their mile a minute functioning brains and sleeping for a good night:

"If you somehow manage to close said door, would that stop you from getting killed?" Kira questioned curiously.

"But what if not closing the door wasn't what got Allison killed, what if it's what gave her power?" Lydia asked, suggesting that Allison's death was a coincidence.

"That's strangely alluring me not to close it" Stiles said.

"Because part of her subconsciousness stayed awake with her, that's how she got more control?" The beta werewolf glanced at a yawning Kira.

"She mentioned that it was hard to control a shape" Scott said absently.

"She also said in her message that someone was controlling her, whoever that person is, we still don't know" the banshee shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Gerard?"

"To do what, Kill me? I'm not the one who secretly dated his grand-daughter then poisoned him with mountain ash, nope" Scott pursed his lips.

"It could be someone from... the other side..." The young McCall suggested.

"You mean the 'mother' of evil spirits you talked about?!" Stiles questioned "pretty sure that could only be Victoria"

._._._.

When they all finally headed home, some loudly yawning and others dragging their feet on the ground, Scott found himself home alone.

Home. Alone.

The first warm, the second colder.

And he could've never imagined -even in his craziest dreams- for her to appear the way she did: when he closed the door to his room, and sat on his bed, then lay there, then slept. A small knock on glass, barely audible, three times and calm.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

And it would stop.

Scott's sleepy but curious eyes wondered around his room, the bed, the closet, the drawers...

The window.

It was coming from the window.

But there was no one there, she was next to him.

"Hey," unintentionally he flinched, she didn't seem to like that so much.

"Sorry" he apologized, looking at her hand, arm then face. She wasn't smiling. Part of him wanted to cup her face and force it to her face, but the biggest part was terrified from the touch. And how she would react. Even now as she held him by the shoulder, he only felt ice down his shoulder, and she used to be so warm...

"The door was never shut" he wasn't breaking eye contact, but she looked tempted to "You have to die"

"Is this about closing the door?" she nodded, not letting him go.

"How can I close it?"

"The key is to die." She repeated her own message before the coldness on his shoulder was lifted for the night. And he mentally slapped himself for not asking who was the he, or how she was doing , or anything other than how he could save his own skin from death.

._._._.

The next day, he extra slept. When he woke up, Stiles cheered at him in the morning behind the kitchen counter:

"I had the best night sleep in forever" he admitted, smiling in complete enthusiasm.

"I didn't" he replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Stiles jumped at his side, concern written in bold within his eyes. The young werewolf hear a car racing.

"She spoke to me last night"

"Who Alli-...?" He asked, but Scott nodded anyway, hearing a car stop near his house.

"What did she say?"

"Same thing, that I had to die if I wanted to close the door"

Loud knock at the door.

"I got this" Stiles said, opening the door. High heels were heard and Stiles asking what got her so rushed without getting any answer.

Lydia Martin finally stepped in.

When facing the alpha,

She screamed.

Twice.


	7. Who's He?

When she finished, they kept their hands over their ears for a bit more, just in case there was a third call. When there wasn't, Stiles turned to her:

"That didn't sound so good" he said. Ears still hurting, wondering how bad Scott's must be. The latter agreed.

Lydia, like every time she screamed remained silent. But this time, tears filled her green eyes, shining so bright but not falling. Opening her mouth again, her voice barely above a whisper she said:

"I'm so sorry"

But they didn't have anything to say to that, because all three knew what that meant. They were both going to die, really soon if that was any precise.

"Don't be" Stiles finally spoke, his eyes sympathetic.

"We're closing that door, even if it involves turning Allison's call down" Scott said, and answered Lydia's look by informing her that he too saw Allison at night, and what she told him.

._._._.

The next hours are unsettling. No one could rest.

Kira wouldn't leave Scott's side, after hearing the whole story all over again she sits beside him and Lydia and tries to help, either on her phone for research or 'the other thing'

Isaac, is doing the same, but mostly helping on 'the other thing'

Lydia is telling them how to do 'the other thing' and the boys are just doing it.

That other thing is nothing but meditation, where she tries to get them in the half awake/half asleep state of mind and they just couldn't. At least Scott is trying...

"Just- relax" Isaac tells a very twitchy Stiles who snaps back: "I can't."

"And close your eyes" Lydia says in annoyance. "Scott?"

"still here" he says through closed eyelids "it's not working yet"

"Maybe we should try the ice baths again" Isaac suggests.

"Not here." Scott growls and Stiles can't help but smile, Lydia shoots him deadpan:

"At least try."

"You think I'm not?" He asks, his smile disappears as he seems to remember, and while nothing in him is unmoving he says "that's the best I got"

"Look at Scott" she says, gesturing to a very focused McCall: "he's not moving a muscle"

"Not the ones we can see"

"I'm right here!?"

"Oh- right, sorry"

When Stiles gets too annoying for either of them to bare, he's sent as a candidate for whatever Stiles and Kira find next.

"Electroshock?" "Drowning?" "Hypnosis?" "Sleeping pills?"

They settled for the last two.

Lydia had to hypnotize Stiles, guess what didn't work, when she had to repeat every five seconds that he wasn't supposed to focus on other sounds, or objects, or persons.

Sleeping pills were supposed to put him asleep, but since both Scott and Stiles had stopped having nightmares, hallucinations or losing control they had to take advantage of the in-between state to get Stiles to find a door and close it for good.

He popped a good portion and lay on the couch.

"Still nothing?" Kira asked Scott, who shook his head. The rest turned their focus to Stiles, not knowing it had shifted in the first place, his fingers were drumming at his shirt:

"Stop moving" Isaac mutters in annoyance.

"I'd fall asleep then. What'd you guys give me drugs? jeez..." he trails off and soon his finger slows down:

"Don't fall asleep" Lydia warns, and he doesn't. For another few minutes.

"Keep talking" she says.

" 's Scott on? He sh'ld be"

"Can you imagine a door?" She tries. He nods slightly.

"What do you see?"

"A door"

"Is it open?"

"No"

"Is it somewhere you know?"

"No" he answers again, taking more time.

"Describe what you see" she asks, trying to get him talking.

"A door" he says again "blue, and- a corrid'r, dark" he remarks "door is far from reach"

"Can you run to it" Isaac asks, Lydia glances in his direction like she didn't notice him before.

"No, I'm wet" he says, they both exchange a glare, before Lydia remarks:

"You can still run if you're wet"

"Not if the floor is wet too"

"Then you can swim" Isaac nearly growls but thankfully Lydia stares at him before he does, the beta hears an increasing heart rate before Stiles shivers:

"She'd kill me then" he says as if the idea alone was enough to do the act.

"Who? Allison?" Lydia asks, at this point, Scott somehow quit meditating and was sitting beside them, carefully listening:

"No" he denies, but doesn't give further details.

"He'd kill me, but he's gone. She's in charge now"

"Who's in charge?" The banshee asks, a bit annoyed at all the mystery.

"Mara" he answers, then falls asleep for a solid two hours.

._._._.

"I said that?" Scott Nods. Stiles frowns

"I can't see why I would say that"

"It's a lead" Scott says.

"Did Kira find anything?" The werewolf gestures to the pile of printed papers that Stiles reads. It was all related to spirits...

Then they go back to the guessing game.

"Gerard" Isaac says without second thought "I knew I should've killed him" he mutters more to himself. Making Victoria the she.

"You think Allison's grandfather is the evil spirit who's been controlling Allison into telling you guys to kill yourselves?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Yes!"

"He's not dead" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"He's not alive either" Isaac said, recalling the terrible nosebleed, black blood and the way he couldn't keep the handkerchief more than two feet away. He was horribly sick, looking like he was dying long term. Stuck was the word.

"That's exactly what makes him the lord of death" Isaac explained "or underworld. And apparently he's set to keep justice and punish you for awaking the nemeton"

"Yeah but-"

"-looks like there's an owe to this, five rules" Stiles interrupts then clears his throat:

"Non injury" he rolls his eyes.

"Truthfulness" everyone rolled their eyes, Scott almost interrupts him because freaking time is running out.

"Non-stealing, ha! celibacy and greedlessness"

"Dude, none of these fit" the McCall remarked with furrowed brows. Isaac didn't seem discouraged the least:

"Not on him maybe-"

"but they do on your boss" Stiles interrupts.


	8. Saving no life

"My boss?"

"Yes"

"But he's a former emissary," he said, as if that was a way of defending him "and a druid!" And as close to a father as I ever got. And your dad's friend. And a friend of nature, someone who would never harm-

"So?" He arches an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer but doesn't get any.

"Does that make-...?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't do this to him" Scott says unsure.

"You don't have to, we'll take care of it" Lydia and Isaac both nod while Kira looks just as hesitant as Scott.

"Do you have to?" She asks.

"If we want to live" Stiles arches an eyebrow at Scott who snaps out of whatever 'thoughts' he sank in. "Yeah" he just says and Stiles sighs.

"Call him then"

"What, now?"

"Yes, tell him we want to meet up for... Something. Improvise"

"I can't lie to him"

"Jesus Scott?" Stiles sighs in exasperation "Just say you want to talk to him"

"Then what!?"

"We'll talk to him, straight forward" but it doesn't sound reassuring enough.

"About what?"

"saving unicorns" Stiles answers "you know what"

"And if it's not him?" Isaac asks.

"Then we'll be dead before we know it. She wouldn't hesitate to do it anyway"

._._._.

Eventually he makes the call, having all three teenagers at his face while at it. While something tells him they're not there to just talk, he's worried, for Isaac especially, since he didn't get to finish it up with Gerard, he would take it on Deaton if he refuses to help.

But Deaton was the one to say the had to close the door.

He was the one to tell him about regression to the mean.

Balance.

They all arrive to the lonely forest they'd promised they'd meet in.

Lydia recognises the tall trees from her dream, everything looked identical, she startles when Isaac asks:

"When is it gonna start raining" suspiciously looking around, side glancing at the vet, who simply answered:

"The sky is clear today, I don't assume it's going to" He even finished it with a smile, Isaac narrows his eyes, Kira's hand is on her belt, Stiles pacing in circles.

The sky bleeding, she remembered.

And they just stand in silence, Lydia doesn't miss how they're keeping a very good distance. And a few times approaching before backing away. Also, Isaac is first in the group.

"We need your help" Scott starts. Before Isaac added:

"You don't happen to need ours too, do you?" Scott glares at him, clenching his jaw shut, this was going down really fast. Deaton shakes his head.

"he doesn't seem like he knows" Stiles whispers behind him, causing him to jerk around like someone slapped him across the face "what? But you said-"

"Ask him about his sister" he says, lower, not leaving Scott's mentor by the eye. He nods, then does, the vet's expression changes for the first time since they met, and Scott's suspicions grow.

"Is she the one doing all this?" He asks again.

"You know what we're talking about." Isaac says matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid I don't" he answers.

"Marin is it?" Stiles says "pseudo for Māra, death demon" Deaton gives him a tight lipped smile, Lydia bites her lip, did he just call his sister a demon? He did.

"-Ready to go through all risks to accomplish justice, while bigger brother is out of commission." He says, and Scott doesn't like the way he's addressing him "fits right"

"Not quite" Marin appears behind her brother, out of nowhere, flashing them all a stern look. Kira's grip tightens on her sword-belt as she sees a matching one in Morrell's hand.

"Alan was never in commission. He's a believer that nature eventually goes back to normal. Our father used to believe that too" Deaton shoots her look, suggesting that she was telling too much but she chooses to ignore him "While I know that if someone doesn't put order into things soon, no one will"

"So you're going to kill us."

"No, I'm going to punish you for what you have done."

"We did it for the right reasons" Scott defends and Stiles approves by nodding.

"We can-" Deaton turns to his sister but she interrupts:

"Alan, let me handle this, will you. You've kept enough secrets from me already" and the pack members exchange glares.

"Scott is a true alpha" he protests anyway "You know what that means"

"At least he'll come back purified" she answers back. They all look at Stiles, who shakes his head.

"About that..."

"You touch him..." Scott threatens, but she doesn't waste any more time talking as she lurches forward, Kira blocks her attack with her sword.

Scott and Isaac immediately jump into the fight, fangs barred and glowing eyes. But not for much long as mountain ash is circling all three of them, nicely put by her. When Stiles is close enough, Lydia whispers something then starts backing away.

He stays in place for a moment that is no longer than a few seconds, looks around, looks at Lydia before realizing what the banshee has just said to him:

'Break the mountain ash and run as fast as you can"

So he does. Even before Marin could react, he's breaking the mountain ash barrier just in time with Lydia's scream, it was the loudest most piercing scream they had ever assisted, she was screaming with her whole body, eyes clenched shut, hair flowing in the wind very aware of what impact her voice had on the enemy.

._._._.

Lydia stops screaming, opens her eyes and witnesses a shower of red flowers flooding around her dress. Then realized when they collide with it that they're thick drop of blood, she wipes her eyes and sees the goddess of death headless and bloody.

Deaton, nowhere to be seen.

Her throat feels sore, she tries calling for her friends but knows they're already out of earshot by now, at least they should be.

But then why is she having that feeling again?

Like something went wrong...

She scans the place with her eyes, and sees -other than the body- Kira's backpack, she must've dropped it when she ran.

Lydia approaches the object cautiously, because it's a little too close to the blood bath. And she wants to puke so bad she had to put her hand on her mouth not to.

When she lands hand on it, it's open, and a piece of wood comes out of it.

'OUIJA'

Without even realizing it, she knew that this was the way to get rid of the feeling.

So she sits down, and calls for her friend. Fingers pressed on the planchette, eyes clenched, recalling every bit of memory, the sad ones the happy ones.

But then,

Nothing.

And Lydia thinks it didn't work, but for some reason glues her hands to the board again.

._._._.

'RUN' Scott orders.

And they do.

Kira, starting last running first. Behind her the two werewolves, then Stiles. They all hear

Their hearts jackhammering in their ears, their heads hurting like the scream resonated in their skulls but their legs never stopped moving.

For some weird reason, when their heads start feeling like a broken door from constant knocking, Scott recalls Lydia's dream and wonders if this is the part where they die.

And before he knows it, his head collides with the floor.

He hears his name been said, faint and distant, with a question mark at the end, he doesn't have time to guess who it is before his world is all darkness.

"Scott. Scott, wake up" he's shaken several times awake. He blinks a lot more before he does so:

"Allison, what are you-" he asks, slurring.

"We don't have much time, you have to wake up" she says, already lifting him up, and he could feel her touch, not ice.

"Run" she says, but he's just staring like there wasn't anything else to do "go!" She insists.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She smiles this time, but he still doesn't move.

"Don't worry about me" she adds. "Now go"

Scott wakes up and starts running again, finding all his friends awake as well.

._._._.

"So, you don't die" Stiles says, addressing Scott while the rest of their friends are gathered again.

"Looks like it"

"And you" he looks at Lydia "kick ass" she scowls:

"Don't remind me" but he doesn't miss the way she flutters her eyelashes at the compliment. Then she tells them that the Ouija board doesn't work anymore, but Scott denies it by telling them his story while on a run. She looks surprised but doesn't promise another try.

Scott wakes up saying he has to do something. Within minutes he's at the animal clinic:

"I'm sorry about your sister" he says, still surprised he was let in at all.

"After what she had done, I don't think there was another way to do it" Deaton justifies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finds himself asking. "About who she was, I mean"

"Because that would put you straight to danger" he said "But I knew I made a mistake when she started following other, ancient methods that had proven to be wrong"

After a brief silence he added:

"The door that has been opened inside your minds is the result of a sacrifice you made" the werewolf nods "and even if you managed to escape the punishment, nature always finds a way to pay back, if I could call it that"

"So even If..."

Deaton shakes his head in affirmation "someone will come for you" he says, and Scott gets stuck in a moment where he doesn't know if his mentor's smile is telling him 'this is my way of punishing you' or just genuine reassurance and sympathy.


End file.
